Devil May Cry 5 walkthrough/M00
Prologue is the first mission of Devil May Cry 5, effectively serving as an introductory tutorial as well as an in media res start to the game's storyline. It is numbered as Mission 0. The playable character is Nero. May 16 08:06pm There was once a demon who saved the human world from destruction. That demon became a legend, but with time his name faded from the annals of history. Now the world faces a new threat. Will the outcome be determined by man? By demon? Or perhaps... Walkthrough (Devil Hunter) On a first run though the game, Nero starts out with a stump for a right arm, and so lacks the Devil Bringer abilities a returning player might be used to from Devil May Cry 4. He has roughly the abilities he started DMC 4 with, and the advanced ones are once again locked. He has one bar of Exceed, and starts with EX-Act as before. His new "Color Up" ability allows the loading of three shots of special ammunition for the Blue Rose by holding the shoot button for a short time: he will fire the first shot when the button is released, though this can later be interrupted by using Nero's Devil Breaker or Buster and releasing the button while the latter animation is playing. Nero also starts with one Gold Orb in stock. The game no longer features Vital Stars, Devil Stars or any similar items, the player instead having the options to either use a Gold Orb on death or spend one of three amounts of Red Orbs to restore a set amount of health. In the latter case, the cost increases each time the character is revived, with the cost also scaling according to the difficulty level. If at any point a strange icon appears on the left side of the screen with "STARRING" followed by "THE DMC CREW" or a player's name, this is the Cameo System in action. In this case, it means that in a later mission the player will be playing Dante in this same scenario. The actual mission begins with a simple jumping tutorial where Nero has to follow V up a small rise and then perform a kick-jump off a larger wall to progress. V will then take another path, while Nero encounters the first enemy in the game, an Empusa. This creature is not particularly threatening, particularly on lower difficulties, but a larger group spawn in after it is defeated, with tutorial messages explaining basic functions like the attack buttons and how to lock-on, as well as a popup explaining what Red Orbs are when the first enemy is killed. Once the group is vanquished, Nero can proceed on across a bridge to another encounter. This introduces the flying Green Empusa along with another group of regular Empusa. The Green version has the ability to heal its companions, as well as having the game's first projectile attack, and while skittish it is much weaker than its comrades. During this sequence, tutorials will appear for Nero's High Roller and Color Up moves. Following a cutscene, Nero will be at the bottom of a ramp, with more Empusa appearing as he proceeds up it. Since there is no barrier this time, the player can simply ignore them, though it is best to kill them if only to get used to Nero's moves. After reaching the top of the ramp, all that remains is to drop down and proceed to the large door, where the boss awaits. Walkthrough (Son of Sparda and higher) There is only one major change to the enemy waves in Son of Sparda, that being to the second encounter: this starts normally, but the second set of enemies to spawn in bring an Empusa Queen along with them. Boss: Urizen The giant demon king does not rise from his throne for this battle, and is protected by a strange red crystal which will dart in front of Nero to block any attacks directed at its master. At this point in the game, Urizen can be "beaten" by simply allowing him to reduce Nero's health to 0, and this is not a battle the player is intended to win on their first run though the game. If the player intends to damage Urizen, the shield crystal must be destroyed first: it has its own health bar, the circle that surrounds the lock-on cursor. It is extremely tough, but destroying it will provide a brief period when Urizen can be attacked directly, and is also vulnerable to Nero's Buster Arm or Buster on replays of this mission. After this period he will re-form the shield crystal, but it now has decreased health and defense. However, Urizen's attacks will become far more fierce. Should the player manage to fully deplete Urizen's health bar, they will unlock a secret ending which is effectively a joke. However, they can still continue their game once they get back to the main menu, the level does count as completed, and their rank and style rating for the mission will be logged as normal. Doing so on Devil Hunter will also immediately the Son of Sparda difficulty, while doing so on Son of Sparda will unlock Dante Must Die mode. Attacks Urizen's attacks are mostly taken from bosses the player will encounter later, and he has a significant number of them. The tell for when he is going to attack is him gesturing with his right arm, though four of his attacks use the same or a very similar arm animation and are best distinguished by their associated start-up effect instead. *Artemis bolts: Urizen sweeps his arm from his front to his side, a series of points of light forming which rapidly become a spread of large laser bolts that fly up into the air, with their impact points indicated by glowing circles on the ground. *Artemis beam: Urizen sweeps his arm and slowly forms a white seal with a purple-white background on the front of his throne, which creates a laser that starts pointed at about 45 degrees towards the left side of the arena and sweeps left to right and then right to left fairly slowly. The height seems to be based on where Nero is when the attack is initiated. Later in the battle he may summon two beams which mirror each other's actions or move with a slight delay. *Eruption: Urizen sweeps his arm, which is wreathed in bluish smoke. Glowing blue circles larger than the ones for the bolt attack and with an effect like boiling mud at the bottom form on the ground, exploding upwards after a few seconds. A hit will knock Nero into the air. *Goliath Orb: Urizen sweeps his arm and a swirl of fire forms, then he fires two huge molten orbs at Nero, one after another, dealing heavy damage if they connect. If Nero is on the ground, Urizen will aim them to bounce off the ground exactly where he is, so dodging away from Urizen is safer than dodging to the sides. They can re-tune their aim on hitting the ground, so do not think they will necessarily bounce and keep going in the same direction. One point of note is that if the player positions Nero correctly, Urizen can actually hit his own shield crystal with this attack, dealing siginficant damage to it. With the right timing it can also be deflected back at Urizen with a melee hit: Rawhide makes this quite easy to accomplish. *Geryon Orb: Urizen raises his right hand vertically in front of his face, forming a large seal in front of himself which throws a glowing blue orb at Nero. When it either hits Nero or passes close to him, it bursts into a time-slowing sphere. Deals no damage, but leaves Nero open to attack if he is caught in it. If caught on the ground, it is best to perform a side-dodge, as the slow-down also increases the number of invincibility frames Nero has. *Repel: Urizen raises his right hand up at his side and his palm glows, then he swings his arm forward and a giant burst of wind will knock Nero back if he is close. His shield crystal has one attack of its own: *Spikes: The crystal changes shape briefly, with a fiery swirl and a "vreeee" sound, before erupting in a series of spikes which will knock Nero away if he is hit. The attack is focused directly forwards from the crystal's current position, and the crystal stops moving during the windup to this attack. Hits to Urizen's shield still count as hitting the crystal while it is doing this.. Trivia *The format of the secret ending (text description and then speeded-up credits) is similar to the joke endings of NieR: Automata. Gallery DMC5, Prologue Hell and Hell S rank DMC5 - Secret ending Category:Devil May Cry 5 Missions